The fairy that should've Fallen
by fairy-heart2003
Summary: Erza Scarlet. The queen of the fairies. Titania Erza. Must battle 100 monsters for... 2 million jewel? Erza has challenged 100 monsters. All of different levels. How will she get through this? Will she beat all 100? You will hear Erza's thoughts about this as you read. I hope you enjoy!


Pandemonium, the castle battle field. Where D class, C class, B class, A class and S class monsters wait for opponents.

From Fairy Tail's A Team I, Erza Scarlet shall compete. Kana Alberona comes out for Fairy Tail's B Team. Just cause I'm in this one and she wants to surpass me, Millianna steps into the ring representing the all girls guild, Mermaid Heel. I'll never forget what she told me the other night. I'll never forgive Jellal. He used us like tools. He took Simon away from us! He has to pay. "Stop! I must get these thought out of my head." Raven Tail, the only dark guild competing in the Grand Magic Games sends out the one who attacked Wendy and Carla. Obra is his name if I recall. Hibiki Laytis for Blue Pegasus. He's better than Ichiya. Orga Nanagia comes out of the Sabertooth stands. The wizard Saint, Jura Nekis steps out for Lamia Scale. The guild that Gray's friend is in. Finally, coming out for Quatro Cerberus, Nobarly.

"Okay, time to begin today's contest. We will be battling the fiercest monsters in this castle. Pandemonium! To determine the order you will all draw straws. The magic sticks will show a number between 1 and 8."

Everyone picks a stick and the order is revealed.

Erza Scarlet

Millianna

Nobarly

Hibiki Laytis

Obra

Orga Nanagia

Jura Nekis

Kana Alberona

"First?" I ask myself.

"You're so lucky. I got eight." Kana told me. Now, since I'm first I have the opportunity to challenge all of them at once to get first place. That way we can get more points.

"Now, since Erza is first she will choose how many to take on."

"Inside this castle, wait one hundred monsters. I choose to challenge… All of them!"

"Um… You do know that this castle was designed for multiple wizards."

"I don't care." I walk inside Pandemonium "I am Erza Scarlet, of Fairy Tail's Team A. I will challenge one hundred." One hundred D class, C class, B Class, and A class monsters stand before me. But, I wonder which ones are which. "REQUIP! HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!" I hope I'm not worrying my Nakama and Tomodachis.

"Is she sure she can take on that many?" Asks Wendy.

"Even the weakest ones look deadly. Do you think she's got a plan?" Asks Lucy.

"Don't ask me. I can't understand what goes on inside of her head." Responds Gray.

"I can," says Natsu "this is nothin'. She's got this."

"I hope your right." Says Wendy.

If I can get up to that point I can figure out how to defeat each monster! "HEAVEN'S WHEEL! SCEVEN TUNNELS!"

"Well, looks like she tried to wipe 'em all out at once." Suspects Romeo.

"Doubtful. I think she was using that attack to test the waters. To see how her opponent's measure out. That was she can discover their weaknesses." Disagrees Master Mavis.

"That's definitely it. With that one attack like she could tell in an instant. Which requip to use against each monster." Says Master Makarov.

D and C class monsters, I shall use my Blackwing armor. B class fire monsters, I'll use my fire empress armor and the blade from my sea empress armor. For B class water monsters, my sea empress armor with the blade of my lightning empress armor will suffice. A class monsters have the strength to crush anything. But, let's see how they fend against Adamantine Armor.

"Amazing! Just by her injuries, Erza continues to defeat foe after foe! But, how will she fare against her next enemy. An A class monster!"

An A class monster, huh? I guess I should requip now. *crack* Just as I suspected. I can use it's own power against it to make it fall. Now, where might the S class monster be? Could it be the smallest one? The one with one eye? I mustn't lose focus I still have more monsters to fight.

I've defeated 96 monsters. Only two B class monsters, one A class monster and the S class monster remain. I wonder if I use my- Could it be? The S class monster? So, the A and B class monsters are protecting it? No matter. "OUT OF MY WAY!" My black enchanted katana will defeat all three in an instant. "Just as I thought. It was you after all." One blade isn't enough. Even though they aren't enchanted, two katanas are better than one. "Come at me." In a blink of an eye the small six legged monster transforms into a giant beast. How will this turn to be? More importantly, how do I defeat this foul beast?

"HAAHHHH!" I cut off his hands then his horn on his head. Finally one swipe to the eyeball in the center of his chest and that did it. The Pandemonium is history thanks to me.

Day three of the grand magic games changed everything! I'll never forget it! The miracle we witnessed! Despite her countless injuries, the fairy that should've fallen… Soared! Titania triumphed and our spirits were born anew. Like a scarlet rose blooming in full glory. Sword in hand.

"That! Was! UNBELIEVABLE! Erza Scarlet has single handedly defeated all one hundred monsters! Fairy tail's team A sweeps today's contest in an absolute undisputed victory! Let it be known! We've just witnessed history! The strongest guild from seven years ago has returned from the grave!" Grave? So that's your choice of words? Clever. Huh? "Erza!"

"Hey guys. I hope you'll forgive me. Dealing with them took a bit longer than I expected, UH!"

"That was awesome! You're so strong!" Exclaim Natsu and Gray.

"That was so beautiful, I cried!" Lucy told me.

"I was so moved, I'm still crying. See?" Wendy says while tears drop from her eyes.

"Calm down. You realize we haven't won yet, right?" The crowd cheers after my battle. Day one the were booing. Now? We finally got through to them. Who knew it would be that easy? There's no stopping us now. I swear on my life that I will make Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore once again.

Next time: The Fairy that should've fallen; Erza and Kagura vs. Minerva!


End file.
